


Las serpientes tienen dos colmillos

by Gaby_elle



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Star Trek References, USS Discovery (Star Trek)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaby_elle/pseuds/Gaby_elle
Summary: De como el destino puede ser cruel, incluso para ese universo.





	Las serpientes tienen dos colmillos

Capítulo único

Lorca nunca supo que lo había golpeado, en un segundo pasaba de tener todo lo que había estado deseando; su destino, pero el parpadeó de un ojo y todo le había sido arrebatado, estaba muriendo, ni siquiera pudo ver quien le asesinaba por la espalda.

Lo que más le dolía, incluso más que el filo de la espada de la emperatriz atravesándolo como el colmillo de una serpiente, era el hecho de que ella le había arrebatado a Michael, no una sino dos veces, la primera había acabado con ella, la había sentenciado a muerte, a su amor, su destino, él había atravesado tiempo y espacio para recuperarla y ahora Phillipa acababa con su vida, haciéndola su cómplice, pasando por encima de sus creencias como siempre, ahora las de la flota, Phillipa siempre la había querido bajo su control, y quizás por eso ella se había acercado a él, ¿La manipulaba?, quizás, pero siempre había tratado de convencerla, ¿Forzarla?, jamás, ¿Herirla?, nunca; si hubieran estado más tiempo juntos, quizás ella hubiera visto las razones por las que la otra Michael le había amado, se hubiera dado cuenta de las razones por las cuales Pippa, no era su Phillipa, que era solo un fantasma de la que ella había conocido, ella no era mejor que él, no era menos malvada, y la hubiera matado, él no, prefería morir, pero no así, no sin un último abrazo, no dejando a Michael a su merced.

Ahora era muy tarde, Phillipa obtenido su venganza, dos veces, y él perdía, de nuevo; pero el destino no podía ser cambiado, si su destino era ser asesinado por Phillipa, bueno el de ella era ser traicionada por Michael, cuando ella la viera como era y no como quisiera que fuera, obtendría su destino.

Porque Phillipa solo podía ser lo que era, no lo que Michael deseará.

Quizás el Gabriel Lorca que Michael estaba destinada a amar era una mejor versión de él, y si él le había arrebatado ese destino, que le hicieran lo mismo era poético... Odiaba la poesía.


End file.
